Your twin has talent
by Englishhedgehog13
Summary: "Sora doesn't have to know." Vanitas whispered into her ear as he started undoing the buttons on her blouse. Those words stuck in Kairi's mind. Could she really go through with this? He was right. Sora didn't have to know. VanitasXKairi


**Howdy guys and welcome to, my first and definitely not last lemon. This is me getting into a Vankai mood after looking at pics of them on deviantart for a while. And the image belongs to the lovely Sora's princess. Which is technically kairi if you think about it. Not much else to say. Enjoy!**

"Kairi." Sora turned to his red haired girlfriend, looking extremely pale. "Vanitas is coming to stay." Kairi's eyes widened at the name. Vanitas was Sora's jerk of a brother. With the exception of darker hair and golden eyes, he was basically a replica of his kinder brother on the outside. But on the inside, he was nice to no one. And now Kairi and Sora would have to see him. "What!? What for?" Kairi asked in a panic. "He got kicked out of his apartment again and needs a place to stay. My mum said she would never forgive me if I didn't lend him this place." Sora replied with a sigh. Noticing the sadness on Kairi's face, he quickly added "but it should only be for a few days at the most. Then he'll be out of the building." Kairi forced a smile. "Yeah. It'll be fine."

Sora stood outside their apartment, dreading his brother's arrival. Kairi looked out of the window, recalling what Vanitas was like. She had to admit, he was very handsome. Mainly because he looked exactly like Sora, but his dark hair and golden eyes gave him a bad boy feel that turned Kairi on a little. As for his personality, let's just say that last time he stayed over, he tried to occupy every room for himself. Kairi remembered how she would jump for joy when he left. And now she would have to repeat all that again. Suddenly a big black car drove right up so it was Infront of Sora. The car door slowly opened, and the person that Sora had to shamefully call his brother stepped out.

"Hey there Sora." Vanitas said with a smile, putting huge emphasis on his name. "Been a long time. I look forward to catching up with you." Sora wasn't enjoying his sentences, one bit. "Just get inside." He said, with clear signs of annoyance. Vanitas's smile grew wider as he walked through the building. He looked through the house with admiration, and that admiration grew when he laid his eyes on Kairi. "Wow Kairi, just when I thought you couldn't get anymore beautiful, you prove me wrong in just 3 months." He said in an incredibly fake but gentlemanly way. Kairi tried to respond but was too distracted by the blush that overcame her cheeks. "J-Just go to your room." Was the best thing Kairi could come up with. She mentally slapped herself, sounding like an angry parent. Vanitas burst out laughing, making Sora more pissed off by the moment. Sick of this, Sora grabbed the back of Vanitas's coat and dragged him up the stairs.

"This is your room. It's already getting late so you can start sleeping in there now." Sora snapped at him. Vanitas gave yet another smirk, knowing how much it annoyed his little brother and closed the door. Noticing that Vanitas had stopped for now, Kairi came up the stairs to Sora. "Thank god that's over." She said with a sigh of relief. Sora smiled and wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her lips. "Soon he'll be gone and we will have the place to ourselves." He whispered to her between kisses. Kairi giggled. "We should really get to bed Sora." She replied, smiling. "You're right. Let's go"

(TWANSITION)

But Kairi couldn't sleep at all. She didn't know why, but no matter how hard she tried, she just kept staying awake. Maybe she was thirsty. Deciding that must be the problem, Kairi shifted out of Sora's arms and headed for the kitchen. It was times like this, she was greatful that she and the people she lived with kept their clothes on even when sleeping. Kairi got a glass, poured some water into it and drank the whole thing in one gulp. She didn't feel any different but figured she would head back up stairs anyway.

The problem with living in such a small building though, is Vanitas's room and Sora and Kairi's room were right next to each other. And the doors looked exactly the same. Kairi had no idea which room was which, so she took a wild guess and entered the door to the right. At first she thought she made the right guess, but after getting closer to the occupied bed, she realised that was not her boyfriend, but Vanitas. Kairi looked worried for a moment but realised he was still asleep. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief she turned around and started walking out. When about halfway through the room she started to feel even more tired than she already was. She took a big yawn and then rubbed her eyes to make herself feel better.

And just as she was about to walk out, she felt two strong arms wrap around her smooth stomach. "Hey, beautiful." She felt hot breathing on her neck, which made her feel a lot hotter than she should be. "G-Get off me." Kairi struggled to reply. She heard a smirk come from Vanitas before she was slowly turned around to greet his handsome face. "Why? We're all alone at the dead of night, with sexual tension surrounding us. Nothing could be better." Vanitas whispered into her ear, sending chills up her spine. Kairi struggled to move but managed to slowly look down. And her eyes widened.

"Sora doesn't have to know." He whispered into her ear as he started undoing the buttons on her blouse. Those words stuck in Kairi's mind. Could she really go through with this? He was right. Sora didn't have to know. But that didn't make it ok. Kairi's thoughts were distracted as Vanitas threw away her blouse onto the floor and turned Kairi around again. Unsure of what to do, Kairi just stood there. She started to hear the sound of a piece of clothing being thrown on the floor, but didn't dare look behind. Vanitas must have been shirtless now, from the way he felt against her. She felt Vanitas's arms slip around her stomach again. He moved his hands upwards and slipped them underneath the cups of Kairi's bra and massaged her breasts in full circles.

Kairi let out small, light moans with each second. She suddenly let out a loud gasp when he squeezed them just the right amount. She could have easily got out of his grip and ran. But now every part of her was saying that it would be fine if she let Vanitas touch her. Sora would never know, so there wouldn't be any consequences. Vanitas was growing tired of playing with her breasts, so he turned her around once more and kissed her.

Kairi expected his lips to be a lot rougher. But to her surprise, they were the softest lips she had ever felt. And she loved it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him back. Vanitas took one of her hands of his neck and moved it down to his abdomen, right above his penis. Kairi was surprised, but lowered her hand down and rubbed his erection back and forth, as their tongues did an intimate dance.

Vanitas gently broke away from their kiss and picked Kairi up, one hand on her ass and the other on her leg. Smiling, he carried Kairi over to the bed, sat her down and got behind her. Kairi heard the movement of a belt, then felt the tip of his penis against her ass. Kairi rolled her ass round his erection, listening to the low moans from his mouth. And in mere seconds, Kairi looked down and saw her bra fall off. Sora had never removed her clothing that fast.

But she didn't have time to be impressed, as she felt hands on her breasts, massaging them perfectly. Vanitas's hands fit perfectly into her breasts, like his hands were made for them. He rolled her erect nipples, making her give out light constant moans. Getting tired of all the foreplay, Kairi unbuttoned her shorts and slid them off as Vanitas continued to pleasure her. Noticing this, Vanitas turned her around and gently pushed her onto the bed, then pulled her panties right down in one swoop. He took a deep breath then released it onto Kairi's womanhood. She leaned back moaning hard, but didn't stop there. As Vanitas's tongue was now inside her.

Kairi could feel her precum run down her clit and into his mouth. She was getting hotter and hornier by the second. If his erection wasn't fucking her, she would die. Thankfully she didn't even need to ask, as a very naked Vanitas was now right on top of her. And without any permission, he lifted himself up and quickly inserted himself inside her. Kairi's head felt like exploding from all the pleasure. But she still thrust her hips up to meet Vanitas's thrusts. But Vanitas wanted more. Smiling, he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, running his eager tongue along it. Kairi had run out of moans but was sweating like crazy.

"V-Vanitas..." She tried to say, but it barely came out. Vanitas took his tongue of her nipple and softly kissed her lips. "Cum inside me!" She managed to yell inbetween him kissing her. And as if right on cue, she felt all of his juices flooding her vagina. Causing Kairi's juices to flood his erection.

Kairi laid down, even more tired than she was before she entered. That had to have been the best sex of her life. Vanitas, however seemed to be full of energy. But she soon saw his expression changing to a very evil one. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, but those thoughts were made clear when he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "What will Sora think when he sees us naked together?" And that gave Kairi a sudden rush of energy.

In a mere minute Kairi practically crashed her clothes onto herself, and surprisingly Vanitas just watched her while standing from behind her. But before Kairi could leave, Vanitas wrapped his arms around her waist and looked straight into her eyes. "A quick gift for you, sweetheart." And with that, he softly planted his lips onto hers. Kairi just couldn't resist the taste, so she wrapped her arms around him and continued their kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, Vanitas slowly pulled away with a trail of saliva connecting their lips together. "Let's hope this isn't the last time we are alone." With that, he pushed Kairi out the door and slammed the door behind her. Kairi had so many thoughts in her head at that time, but the main thought in her head was "must not tell Sora, must not tell Sora."

**A/N: Didn't realise how short this was until I saw the word count. Eh well, it's only me wanting to satisfy the Vankai needs. Hope you liked it, and no I do not hate SoraXKairi one bit. So don't bother thinking that. I just happen to like cheating in fiction. With that out of the way, don't forget to review this story, or else you'll get a visit from a very horny Vanitas. Unless you want that, in which case that will only happen if you review. Byeeeeeee!**


End file.
